


Dear Dimitri, You Are Incredible

by Bitterlikesweets



Series: Letters to Dimitri [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Letters, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Time Skip, bylethcentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterlikesweets/pseuds/Bitterlikesweets
Summary: Dimitri has finally begun to open up again, so Byleth takes the chance to write him a letter and let him know how happy they are at his return
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Letters to Dimitri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829383
Kudos: 15





	Dear Dimitri, You Are Incredible

My dearest Dimitri,

I wish I knew how to truly express to you how much joy I feel at your return. Though you were physically close, you have no idea how the emotional distance you put between yourself and everyone around you caused inklings of despair to well up within me. I am happy to have the chance to truly converse with you once more. It is amazing, feeling that you are actually within reach. 

For someone like me, who was unfamiliar with such strong emotions for a long time, this joy is… incredible. It’s overwhelming. It is so strange to me how one person could cause such a strong reaction within me. In some ways, it feels as though you left a physical impact. I feel light. I feel warm. I feel as though I could face the world, if you were beside me. 

Perhaps I’m being too honest. In any case, these are things that I should be saying another time, when I feel it is safer to be truly honest with you. When I no longer fear losing you. The war is not yet over. Many are suffering. Our friends are still suffering. You are still suffering. This is no time for me to bask in my joy.   
  


I just wanted to express to you that you are not the only one that benefits from our friendship. You are always thanking me, praising me, but it is I who should be thanking you. You have taught me so many things, introduced me to so many people. I have experienced many incredible things because of you. 

And though it is also true that I have witnessed many painful things, I do not regret my decision to stay by your side. I have worried and I have mourned and I have despaired, but not once have I regretted choosing to be beside you. I… I care deeply about you. In ways I cannot describe to you just yet. Perhaps in ways you wouldn’t want me to. But I do. 

Some of your friends seem to have some regrets, but even they are still choosing to fight alongside you. They do not know yet if they can forgive you, but they still know they will support you. They see the greatness that lies within you, and they know or strongly want to believe that it was only clouded for a short time, not completely washed away. 

As for me, I have always believed in you. I have not thought about such things as forgiveness. It was not me who you have wronged or killed, and so it is not me who will decide whether or not you are forgiven. And, in my case, I have done the same or worse than you as a mercenary, and often without the slightest feelings of remorse or guilt. You felt guilt with your every action, even as you cursed and insulted and killed. You hated what you were doing and yet you did it. You did not wish for forgiveness. And that was why, when that girl came for you, you did not fight back. You surrendered. You had always been waiting for retribution, for punishment. 

You terrified me that day, Dimitri. I have fought and faced death many times, but that day was the most scared I’ve ever been. 

However, in the end, I am pleased with the path you have taken. Perhaps people will say the path you took until now was the incorrect one. But could it have truly been incorrect if it led you to the path you are on now, which is presumably the correct one? Mistakes were made, but that is how humans are. You are a human, no matter how much people want to see you as a king and nothing more. Kings have such stoic images attached to them, yet you were the opposite. As a result, people saw your emotions as merely a weakness, when those emotions can just as easily be your strength. That strength that has led you back to your people. That strength allowed you to truly take Rodrigue’s words to heart. That strength that has allowed you to take your rightful place once more. That weakness that caused your lust for revenge was also the strength that allowed you to realize revenge was not truly what you wanted.

Perhaps I’m blathering on too much. What I originally meant to express is that I am both proud of who you’ve become and who you’ve always been. I respect you. I care about you. I will always support you, and I will always be by your side, no matter what anyone else may say about you. And I’m ready to follow this long, painful road to the end with you. 

Let’s end this war together. 

Forever yours, 

Byleth


End file.
